This invention relates to an apparatus for reading data from a document and more particularly to an apparatus for reading characters on a bank check.
As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,978 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, the processing of bank check documents includes reading and imprinting of magnetic characters (MICR) representing the amount of the check directly on the check document for confirming such amount. Further check document processing operations include signature verification, listing and balancing of amounts for use in the proofing of the documents, encoding information on the check documents for use in distribution, and reading, and displaying encoded data located on the check document. Prior mechanisms employed in processing check documents have been of the large stationary console type located in the back offices of banking institutions. With the introduction of funds transfer systems, i.e., where remote terminals are available for direct access by customers) the need for a portable MICR reader for reading magnetically imprinted data on check documents or other business documents at the location where such documents are entered into the banking system becomes apparent. It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a portable apparatus for reading magnetically encoded characters on a document. A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for reading encoded data on a flexible thin stock document in which the document is held in a vertically orientated position during the reading operation. It is another object of this invention to provide a check document processing apparatus which is simple in contsruction and therefore low in cost.